There for You
by Kejfe Blintz
Summary: It's been a long day for Starsky. Not slash unless you stand on your head and squint into the sun. On a Wednesday.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned these guys they wouldn't have stopped after four seasons.That was mean.

* * *

"Hey Starsk…"

"Uh…"

"Starsk."

"Wha?"

"Would you mind waking up so we can go home?"

"Huh?"

"Starsky, open your eyes."

With an undignified grunt Starsky opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oh my neck hurts."

"I'm not surprised; sleeping sprawled over a desk isn't great for your posture. Come on, grab your coat. You've pulled."

"OK, OK, I'm coming I'm coming."

Starsky took hold of the proffered hand and allowed Hutch to haul him to his feet.

"Let's go sleepyhead."

A few minutes later Starsky slumped into the Torino's passenger seat without complaint. Hutch raised his eyebrows in surprise but bit back a smart remark, his partner must be really wiped if he was relinquishing the driving seat of his beloved car without so much as a murmur. Hutch slid behind the wheel and started the engine.

"You doing OK partner?"

Starsky sighed and shrugged.

"Wanna slide over?"

A smile ghosted briefly over Starsky's lips and he slid across the seat towards Hutch, leaning against him and resting his head on the nearest shoulder. Hutch wrapped his arm around his partner and pulled the car out of the garage, heading for home.

"Come on buddy, we're here."

Hutch parked the Torino in its usual spot outside Starsky's apartment and nudged his sleeping partner awake.

"Huh? Oh, right."

Starsky blinked awake but didn't move from his position leaning against Hutch.

"Hey you wanna go inside?"

Starsky sighed and snuggled closer.

"I'm comfy."

"Maybe, but we can't sleep in the car all night. Come on, if you can make it inside I do a good line in comfy beds and lots of fluffy pillows…"

"You staying tonight?"

"You want me to?"

"Yeah…"

"OK then, but only if you wake up enough to get out of the car and get as far as the door without me having to carry you."

"Deal."

True to his word Starsky made it as far as his front door without falling asleep again. Once inside he stumbled over to the bed and collapsed gratefully onto it.

"Hey partner, you gonna get undressed or do you always sleep in your jeans huh?"

Starsky grunted in response.

"Don't make me come over there and strip you…"

"Too tired Hutch."

Hutch sighed dramatically.

"Fine, but don't complain when I get to your jeans buddy."

Hutch moved over to the bed, quickly and efficiently stripping his partner down to T-shirt and shorts, all the time with no complaint form the exhausted brunette. There was no chance of moving Starsky enough to tuck him in so Hutch dug a spare blanket out of the closet and draped it over the sleepy bundle. Carding his fingers through the wayward curls he smiled fondly at his partner before turning to leave the room.

"Hutch?"

He turned back towards the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Stay close huh?"

"Right here Gordo."

Hutch pulled a chair up next to the bed.

"You'll have a sore back in the morning."

Starsky muttered into the pillow.

"Yeah well some partners are worth getting a sore back for."

"Don't be stupid."

Starsky patted the bed next to him.

"Feeling rough huh?"

Hutch stood and stripped down to his shorts and T-shirt before climbing under the blanket. As Starsky snuggled up to him he sighed. Whenever Starsky was ill, tired or fed up with life he craved attention and affection from his partner, which Hutch was always more than happy to give. Anything that helped Starsky to relax and feel strong enough to attack life with his usual gusto Hutch was prepared to give, whether it was a candy bar or a night in his partner's arms. Tonight it seemed that the only thing that would make Starsky's world turn right was to have Hutch as close as was humanely possible without cutting off the blood supply.

"Thanks buddy." Came a muffled voice from somewhere near his ear.

"Don't mention it partner."

Within minutes, Bay City's finest detective duo was curled up under a mound of blankets and in a tangle of limbs snoring contentedly.


End file.
